


Baptize Each Other in Lover's Spit

by gaysquared



Series: OmegaVerse Fairy Tail [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Beta Gray, Beta Natsu, Beta/Beta, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Frottage, Heat Drugs, Humor, M/M, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Pollen, dumbs boys experimenting with drugs, my dumb gay ass, smut and humor, sort of, this is gay, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/pseuds/gaysquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu has heat drugs. He volunteers Gray to help him try them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baptize Each Other in Lover's Spit

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Swrdswllwngwhr" by the Limousines. Written while sleep deprived and hypo-manic so I apologize for any mistakes I didn't catch; I'll be going back over it later. Very little plot.

Gray isn't exactly on-board when Natsu waves the little baggy of pills in his face. He finds that he generally isn't on-board when it comes to Natsu introducing new topics with _"let me show you something_ ," because it undoubtedly does not end well. Especially not when that something is retrieved from under his mattress and simply looks exceedingly illegal.

"What are they?" Gray asks, eyeing the dull, red, circular pills, even though he's not sure he wants to know.

Natsu grins, and says, "Heat drugs."

"Heat--?" Gray raises his eyebrows. "What the _fuck_ are you doing with those?!" He hears himself screech a little, and swallows. He's no stranger to illegal drugs, per se, but this particular type is more than a little, well, problematic.

"Not the sex trafficking or date rape kind, alright," Natsu says, pouting a little. He opens the baggy and pours a few out onto his palm. "They're just the kind for couples and shit."

"The difference being?" Gray asks, incredulous.

Natsu scowls. "Well, the guy who sold them to me said--"

"The drug dealer who sold them to you, you mean."

"Well, yes, the drug dealer," Natsu huffs. "But I've heard he's very trusted around here, he's got a good reputation for selling clean shit, and only to people he thinks will use it right."

"Well, I don't know why he would sell it to _you_ , then," Gray quips rather grumpily, and Natsu glares at him. "And who gave you this wonderful reference?"

Natsu mumbles something that Gray can't hear.

"What?" he asks.

"Freed," Natsu repeats louder. "Look, I don't know why an omega knows where to buy heat drugs, but I didn't question it."

Gray does trust the members of his own Guild, and while Freed can be a little eccentric, he doesn't seem the type to intentionally cause harm to others. He sighs.

"How do they work?"

Natsu grins. A few moments later, after he's been filled in, Gray asks, "So they work on betas? That's why you wanted to try them?"

Natsu nods. "Yeah, but both of us, so it's fair and all. That way neither one can take advantage of the other, either." He looks at Gray steadily. "Not that you would." Gray blinks at that little show of grace. "So...?" Natsu tries. "Would you...?"

Gray huffs. He's going to regret this. "Only if you buy my lunch for the week."

Natsu grins his lopsided, toothy grin, and hands one of the pills to Gray. He puts all of them except for one back in the bag, and holds the remaining pill in his palm. "At the same time, alright?" he says.

Gray nods, still absolutely sure this is a bad idea, and Natsu counts down.

"1, 2..."

And Gray's swallowing the pill before he loses his nerve. Natsu quickly follows, trying not to laugh, but it takes him a good thirty seconds to get it down when he's giggling like that. Once he does, he looks back at Gray, still grinning, and says, "And now we wait."

Half an hour later, Gray doesn't feel at all aroused; he just feels sweltering.

"It's just fucking hot in here," he complains, looking down and realizing he's (of course) lost his clothes.

"I thought that was just me," Natsu says, smirking, which earns him a punch in the arm.

"Seriously, man, anything?" Gray asks, laying his head back down on his pillow.

"Not really," Natsu muses, still fully dressed. "Maybe we just have to wait longer."

Gray huffs, too overheated to fully reply.

"I do feel a bit dizzy, I guess," Natsu notes, wrinkly his nose.

"You're lying down," Gray says, raising a brow.

"Yeah, I didn't think it made sense either," Natsu admits. He sighs. "Okay. I'm getting some water. As much as I love the whole practically burning-alive thing, this is not the right kind of hot." He sits up, holding his head slightly. He leaves Gray laying on the bed, bored out of his mind and uncomfortable.

"Some aphrodisiac," Gray mumbles. He tosses his foot back and forth on the bed, not sure what to do with himself except wait for more effects to possibly show up. He looks down at his sadly flaccid, rather forlorn looking penis, tilting his head up slightly to see. A shrug, and he lays back. Not much point in worrying over it, he supposes. Just have to wait. And wait.

It's been several minutes and Natsu isn't back yet, and his skin is clawing with uncomfortable heat. It's annoying as hell, his skin prickling, and his whole body feels heavy with it. Like it's on fire, he'd say, but to hell with that.

Natsu reenters at that moment, carrying a glass in his hand. He's shed his vest and wears only his shorts, and Gray wishes he had the mental capacity to tease him about "stripping" at this moment, like Natsu always does to him. Not like they haven't both taken their clothes off in front of each other before, but...

"Did you want some?" Natsu asks, holding up the cup of water, and it's as if Gray's vision narrows. He's suddenly reminded of the time Natsu sucked him off in the Guild bathroom, forceful with it, pushing Gray up against the wall, pulling Gray's hand into his hair, encouraging Gray to fuck into his mouth and the whole time looking absolutely _desperate_ for it, and--

Oh, for fuck's sake. "Gray?" Natsu asks, raising an eyebrow. Probably at the rapidly rising hard-on he's sporting, considering he is naked and laid out on the bed and all.

"I hate you for this," Gray says, rubbing his face with his hand. But now he's burning with all different feelings, his heart beating wildly even though he's reclined. "I must be fucking high, you asshat."

"I think that was the point," Natsu says, sitting down on the bed and setting the glass aside. But Gray's just thinking about Natsu's mouth around him, hot and wet, and the curling in his gut always associated with it. He's thinking about all the individual times he's come in Natsu's mouth, and the one time on his face. Gray looks up at that pink mouth again, breathing hard.

He's hard against his stomach, heavy, and he says, "Get the fuck over here."

Natsu grins, although his eyes are a little more lidded than usual, and he obeys, crawling over Gray's body. Gray quickly starts on shoving down his shorts, cursing all the while.

"Still wearing-- fuck, you stupid--" he breathes deep, flushed all over as Natsu's half-hard cock springs out of his shorts. Gray actually _salivates_."C'mon, c'mon," Gray pants, trying to line them up, and Natsu complies. They slide easily against one another, Gray already leaking, and he has to grab onto Natsu's bicep to steady himself.

"Holy fuck," he pants, bucking up against his partner, breath hot. "Holy-- _oh shit_ , it feels--"

"Fucking amazing?" Natsu supplements, looking nice and red now as well, flushed down to his collarbones.

"I was gonna say 'like I'm gonna die,' but that works too," Gray sighs sharp, pushing against Natsu again.

They find a rhythm, slightly off-center and hurried, but it's electric all the same. Gray's skin feels like it's crackling with heat, legs tangled with Natsu's, desire running hot in his veins. Natsu wraps a hand around both of them, and Gray seals his lips over Natsu's cherry of a mouth, feeling like he's starving. Their teeth are sharp and tongues messy, but all Gray can think about is that damn mouth, and the better things it can do besides talk.

"You gotta fucking suck me off after this," he pants, cock twitching in Natsu's hand. He knows he must look entirely debauched, but so does Natsu.

"Okay," Natsu manages, nodding. "But only if you let me fuck you afterwards."

"I was gonna anyways," Gray retorts.

A smirk. "I was gonna suck you off anyways."

Gray can't argue with that, especially since he knows it'll be his turn to top the moment Natsu finishes inside him. Natsu thrusts harder against him, everything slick and coursing with heat, and Gray groans loud into the hot air. He's dangling over the edge, and all he can see is Natsu's face, and he hates how much he just _wants_ him, like he'll die if he doesn't get just one more bite, but--

"I'm coming, _fuck_ , I'm fucking coming--" Grays bucks wildly into Natsu's hand, body seizing hard as his head tips all the way back. " _I'm--_ " He stripes them both with white, and Natsu follows suit, panting Gray's name heatedly, his cock throbbing against Gray's.

It's seems to last an obscenely long time, almost painful as his whole body pulses with the neural and tactile equivalent of " _FUCK YES_ ," until he uncurls his toes and opens his eyes to Natsu staring at him.

"You're still hard," Natsu says.

Gray puffs out a breath. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised. And so are you."

_______

The boys wake to the blinding light of morning ripping through the room, along with a terrifyingly familiar glance of red hair. Gray blinks open in the bright light, rather affronted, until he sees Erza standing in front of the blinds with a stern look on her face. She doesn't look at all surprised to see them in bed together, simply annoyed. Natsu sits up to his left as Erza says, "I'm not going to ask why you both smell like omegas that just got bred four ways to kingdom come."

Natsu blinks, looking slightly embarrassed, although to anyone other than Erza and Gray, it would probably just appear to be a look of annoyance.

"We have a job," Erza informs. "Which I did tell you about two days ago, by the way. And it's high-paying." She glances back down at them, sniffs. "The train leaves in ten." With that, she makes her exit, commanding and dramatic as ever.

"Wait, _train_?" Natsu yells after her.

"Sorry, man," Gray laments. "I'd say I'd suck your dick on the train, but I don't want you to throw up on me."

"That's probably a wise choice," Natsu agrees, nodding with a depressed, melodramatic pout. 

**Author's Note:**

> DONT DO DRUGS, KIDS


End file.
